Lelouch, King of England
by ALRGIAO
Summary: What if Lelouch is king of modern-day Britain?
1. Prologue

_"He who neglects what is done for what ought to be done, sooner effects his ruin than his preservation."_ **Niccolò Machiavelli, Il Principe**

* * *

 **The United Kingdom**

 **Palace of Westminster, Greater London**

Lelouch sat in his throne overlooking the people gathered on the floor below and himself overlooked by people who are sitting above in elevated boxes. He is now king. The Crown of St. Edward sits on his head.

It's an odd feeling. Grief mixed with pride. He never thought his father, King Charles, would die so early. Making Lelouch a king at an age so young. Eighteen years-old. It's also an achievement. He is the youngest reigning monarch in modern British history. Well, yes, there was a king who ascended the throne barely a year old. Not to mention a queen six days after she was born. But as a constitutional monarch, Lelouch should be allowed to get as many victories as he can. It's not as if he'd be able to do anything to govern Britain. At least nothing he's aware of.

Lelouch understood his job as King of England didn't really mean anything to the crowded halls of Westminster or the winding corridors of Whitehall. He was taught on the English Constitution according to Bagehot. He learned the language of France. He also learned in dining that any meal cannot begin until the king or queen does and anybody in the table should always speak to the person on his or her left first before speaking to the one on the right. There's nothing to it and Lelouch is not happy about it.

Actually, there is something he could be proud of. The Coronation Banquet. This could've never happened if he didn't charm the new prime minister, Jeremiah Gottwald. Whenever the British monarch died, parliament is dissolved and a general election has to be proclaimed by Lelouch. At the time, Lelouch couldn't do that, as expected from the new monarch. The old king was still lying in state until the next year when he is buried. Conservative won and their man is Jeremiah Gottwald. A Tory just like his predecessor. Surprisingly, luckily he is a royalist who was more than willing to help Lelouch in restoring a 632 year-old tradition when it was suggested.

Alright, maybe Lelouch didn't charm Jeremiah. It was more like because Lelouch is _His Majesty The King_. Still, Lelouch has mastered the art of conversation. He doesn't fail leaving a satisfied ear behind as he moves on to the next person awaiting his gift of gab.

There was a time Lelouch was put into good use. Two years ago, he was sent to Burunda, a former British Commonwealth Realm, to accompany the Foreign Secretary in securing an agreement for Britain to invest to develop newly-found oil resources there. Lelouch talked the President of Buranda to a chess game betting the agreement in a wager. If Lelouch won, Britain will proceed in its interests on Burandan oil. If he lost, the deal is off. Lelouch won within a minute. Plus the President of Buranda rejoined the Commonwealth of Nations the next day.

The memory of Buranda made Lelouch wonder if his job as King of England really meant nothing. He took a sip of wine from a golden cup glittering in precious stones.

Of course. Why would it mean nothing at all if Lelouch, as Prince of Wales, could negotiate for Britain. There must be something he could do now, more than he could've done as heir to the throne. Yes, he is now King of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Lelouch knew his title, style, and rank used to stand for noble kings, gracious queens, benevolent emperors and empresses, all who built an empire that once spanned the entire world. Lelouch accepted years of political development stripped away monarchical power, authority, and custom. However, there's only one thing eternal. The divine right of kings.

Lelouch understood his right to rule. He is not answerable to any man, law, or anything else of this Earth. He is only answerable to God.

Though Lelouch is personally not religious. For him it is culture. The Church of England is a mountain of solid rock. It remains however weak its surface, whenever time or whatever society has built upon it, and whoever is king or queen or empress or emperor. As far as he is concerned, the church is England.

Lelouch looked at the people gathered in the old Westminster Hall. This is where previous kings, queens, empress, and emperors greeted the people after their coronation. This is where their vassals, their subjects, acclaim them. Looking at them, his subjects, his vassals, his people, makes him tingle inside. It ignited a spark of interest.

Lelouch realized if he can bring back the Coronation Banquet, he could turn back time. He could restore Britain to its former imperial glory. He could transform The Commonwealth into the British Empire again.

It sounds crazy, Lelouch knows. Yet it is not impossible. With the right allies, the right choices, the right people, the right resources, the right government, and with a favorable amount of enemies, there's a fighting chance. He just has to figure it out. He has to consider many things while doing so. He has to check out the playing field. Turn every card he has. Try to predict every action he takes. Or he could start smaller. He could set up his own game. Find his match, one at a time. Piece by piece. He will do it.

Why wouldn't he? It is well within Lelouch's divine right as king.

Lelouch smirked shaking his head. He still couldn't fully comprehend his newfound ambition. In fact, he's supposed to enjoy the Coronation Banquet. That's the point today in his own Coronation Day.

Knowing the danger of unwanted attention, Lelouch whispered to himself.

"Yes, from this day, from this moment on, the world belongs to me."


	2. The Audience

_"Sic semper democratia."_ **Andrew Leber**

* * *

 **Audience Room, Buckingham Palace**

Lelouch has a new senior staff member in his household. A British Japanese woman. Her full name is Squadron Leader Kallen Stadtfeld, Royal Air Force. She will be working for Lelouch as his new permanent equerry. The King of England usually has three equerries. However, Lelouch hasn't consistently met with the others over the past year since his father died. Only his father's last permanent equerry who continued to serve Lelouch until a week ago when the old man finally discharged his last duty.

Lelouch already anticipated his former equerry's retirement. Two weeks ago shortly after Coronation Day, Lelouch asked Prime Minister Gottwald to help him find somebody to replace the old man. Lelouch told the Prime Minister he preferred somebody younger. Lelouch may have expressed his interest to rehabilitate traditions but things like choosing equerries from a pool of wrinkly old senior officers in the armed forces is not one of them.

The Prime Minister listed names of surprisingly abundant candidates from the roster of young senior officers. Lelouch picked the only child of Major General Gregory Stadtfeld, 6th Baron Altrincham. She is reportedly diligent and relatable. Two things he found perfect.

Her mother is largely unknown due to her common background as a Japanese migrant worker. It is her father The Lord Altrincham who really matters, whose own father and grandfather, both lieutenant generals, served in the Korean War and The Troubles with distinction. Lelouch could easily imagine what was life growing surrounded by martial men. He decided to call her _"_ _The Army Aristocrat."_ Admittedly unfitting for a beautiful red-headed debutante of good pedigree in the Court of St. James's. Lelouch thought _Cute is one way summing her up. Although, I should ask Gottwald again if she's really relatable._

Lelouch could vividly remember their first encounter. She was wearing her air force service uniform. Kallen kicked her shoes, straightened her back, and saluted. That was it. Lelouch had to talk to her first before she could introduce herself. When she did, he had to do it again so she could talk about herself. _Where do you live? Where are you staying in London? You're in the Royal Air Force? How's your father?_ Then Lelouch realized to know specific things about her he had to ask specific questions. While doing this, he tried hard to make her put some effort in talking to the point he nearly got fed up.

He ultimately got fed up in the end. Lelouch was so annoyed he ordered her to begin her first day of work immediately. He added asking if she might as well spend the rest of the day in her office to resolve a non-existent issue he made up. He forgot what it was but it had something to do with the Royal Mews needing help in looking for an immediate replacement for two vacant chauffeur positions. He didn't want to see her for the remainder of that day.

To his surprise, she didn't look resistant in any way. In fact, she smiled. That is at least something. Even if it was a pity. Lelouch prepared some socials for her with several departments of the royal household. Nevertheless, she might prove herself useful. An eligible bachelorette alone already means many things to Lelouch.

In the meantime, _No. I'll ask what he meant by "relatable",_ Lelouch will complain, _She's too quiet. Too stiff. Too boring,_ inside his head, _Either her true character has yet to show itself or she really is that uninteresting._

"The Prime Minister, Your Majesty." Squadron Leader Stadtfeld announced.

Pushing aside his thoughts of The Army Aristocrat, today is another round of weekly private audiences. Primarily the Prime Minister of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Traditionally, The King meets the prime minister on this basis. Usually not any other Minister of the Crown unless the budget is presented. Then Lelouch will first meet the Chancellor of the Exchequer. There is however a recent innovation.

Lelouch got bored meeting only the Prime Minister and the Exchequer in his schedule so he decided to change things up a bit. He now regularly meets the Leader of the Opposition.

Labour party leader Field Marshal Bismarck Waldstein. A retired five-star commander of the British Army who led the victorious campaign defending the Commonwealth realm of St. James's Island against East Yemen and spearheaded the Invasion of Buranda to restore democracy after a military coup tried to establish an oppressive fascist regime. Twice a veteran war hero. Somebody Lelouch valued in his circle for the plans he has made. But then he was amused when the opposition leader admitted he is a pacifist on their first meeting.

 _Suppose some people are like that,_ expressed Lelouch in his thoughts recalling that meeting with Waldstein, _One day you wear a funny hat for your son's birthday, the next day you wear a peaked cap because you just became a dictator. Or is it just El Caudillo de Buranda? Oh. "Was" El Caudillo de Buranda._

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty." The Prime Minister greeted bowing from the neck. Waldstein will come later so Lelouch will have to deal with Gottwald first.

"Good afternoon, Prime Minister."

Lelouch took a seat. An empty chair stands opposite to his. In that chair the Prime Minister sat.

"I'm disappointed with your girl." Lelouch said.

The Prime Minister raised an eyebrow. Lelouch suspected Jeremiah didn't understand.

"'My girl', Sir?" Jeremiah asked confirming Lelouch's suspicion.

"Kallen Stadtfeld." Lelouch pointed at the closed door. Kallen is waiting behind the door to escort the Prime Minister out of the palace after the audience.

Jeremiah nodded licking his dry lips. "Oh. In what way, Sir?"

"She could be anything except relatable. While her devoted attention to work is appreciated, I see no reason to appreciate her myself unlike everybody else who is stale in this palace." That made Jeremiah giggle like a naughty school boy.

Lelouch accepted it as a juvenile attempt for Jeremiah to express his casual side to impress Lelouch despite his stuffiness derived from his apparent fanaticism for Lelouch as king. Lelouch could tell, noting Jeremiah is no fool, Jeremiah already sensed that. If he really felt Lelouch was uncomfortable with Jeremiah's deference to him. To climb the great vine to become prime minister takes enormous energy, tactic, and sacrifice. Even then, a juvenile attempt is juvenile indeed, Jeremiah had failed.

Of course Jeremiah's not going to concede. Not in front of the King of England. He's too confident of himself in the things he love. His commitment, his passion, his loyalty, nothing short of confidence overflowing. Nothing impressive. At least to Lelouch's accumulated understanding. Lelouch knew a lot of British patriots love Jeremiah for his plain straightforward determination. Other kinds of people in the political spectrum easily appreciate him. He will prove a worthy asset in Lelouch's ambition.

For now, Jeremiah is still giggling. "Hehehe. Do you want to find a replacement, Your Majesty?"

Lelouch shook his head. Jeremiah nodded, looking more like a bow from the neck, acknowledging his reply. Lelouch concluded he had enough of Kallen. She isn't even in the business of today in the first place.

Instead, Lelouch had something else in mind. Something actually important. His ambition. He said, "I want to get involved in talks about Brexit."

Jeremiah fell silent.

"Y-Y-Your M-Majesty?" Jeremiah stuttered, "You mean more papers from the Brexit Ministry in...your box?"

"No." Now the first step for Lelouch's plans. "I want to participate in the negotiations."

"But Your Majesty-"

Lelouch stared at Jeremiah. The Prime Minister looked down at the floor. Lelouch curved his lips into a subtle smirk. So Jeremiah is blind of his true position. Blinded by his own bias to The Crown. That's Lelouch's take on it of course. He's doing his best to calculate this dialogue to use to his advantage.

"Prime Minister...Jeremiah." Lelouch stood up from his chair. He wasn't entirely sure of this since it was too obvious but he'll give it a try. "In times like these, when the nation is divided, when people are fighting their own brothers and sisters, when they fail to see the truth amongst themselves in the name of love for country, parliament is expected to save them from plunging deeper into chaos. But what is expected from me?"

Lelouch walked away from Jeremiah and stood in front of a window overlooking the palace courtyard. Nearly empty if it were not for the two men wearing bearskin hats with their red coats and long rifles standing guard at the courtyard entrance. Lelouch looked up at the clear blue sky. He spotted the bright yellow sun.

"Am I...nothing to you, to the people, to Britain?" This is what he needs to build a strong foundation for the first step.

Jeremiah's loyalty would yield to Lelouch's dramatic request. Lelouch briefly turned to glance at Jeremiah. He saw Jeremiah's weakness slowly unravel in his gripping hands on the arms of his chair. His chest visibly is expanding and collapsing. His enthusiasm to the heat of royal authority is showing.

"Is Saint Edward's Chair and the Stone of Scone and the Rod of Equity and Mercy and Saint Edward's Crown nothing more than relics of the ancient past?"

Lelouch turned around completely to see how he has affected Jeremiah. He smiled watching Jeremiah hesitantly spring up from his chair. The Prime Minister said exclaiming, "No, Your Majesty! You are more than that! More than any of us, your people! More than me and my fellow members in the House of Commons! Wait no. More than parliament! More than Britain! You are Britain!"

Lelouch was taken aback. So this is the climax of patriotism. Jeremiah took a step forward. "Rest assured, Your Majesty. I'll help you, the monarchy, take back its rightful place in our nation's government. Democracy, liberty, liberals, each and every one of them, are destroying everything that is good about this country."

Lelouch squeezed out fake tears. "I am...glad." Looking at the sun was painfully worth it for the effect.

Jeremiah saw this. He bowed from the waist. "I'm...at your service, Your Majesty."

 _Game set and match._ For Lelouch, this will be fun. Lelouch thanks God for giving him Jeremiah Gottwald. A fool who knew no better of the democracy he is supposed to lead. The great English Parliament will soon submit once again to the sage English Monarchy. This was easy. Not much challenge but Lelouch appreciated it very much. This is just the beginning of the first step. The things he has to do next will surely grow difficult.

 _Now what should I do with Bismarck?_

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Thank you readers for the follows, favorites, and reviews so far! It motivates me to write more stories besides figuring out what I got wrong about what I wrote or what should I write next.

To answer Patjeeson's question, I'll simply say maybe. But I will dispel any idea of a harem. I don't like it. It's not realistic. To that end, there are so many characters in the Code Geass universe to consider so I will have to think about it more.

Once again, thank you!


	3. Lie to Live Another Day

_"We've seen with Brexit and other things that there's a dark impulse to be petulant and frustrated with complicated solutions."_ **Bill Pullman**

* * *

 **Windsor Castle, Windsor**

It's been a month now. Brexit is still under debate even though the people have spoken two years ago. Lelouch finds endless amusement from it. Parliamentarians stumbling, mumbling, and voice cracking in their lack of backbone to deliver what the people want. They're either all too soft or too fearful of whatever they stand to lose.

Prime Minister Gottwald did see through his declaration of fealty by following every request Lelouch made. Especially his first stipulation. For the first time, the King of England is doing more than he should.

In the Queen's Audience Room, Lelouch is reading the Brexit papers. The situation is indeed complicated as many parliamentarians have argued in both sides of the house and the debate in and outside Westminster. Something they got right. Something they should be proud of. They usually don't get it right.

Soon the situation became more complicated than its own adjective. The Permanent Under-Secretary of State for the Ministry of Exiting the European Union, apparently the Brexit Ministry, also sent Lelouch a letter. It was addressed to the Brexit Minister but the Minister knew it wasn't actually meant for him to read. Gottwald gave him the heads up. So he ignored it. He _"accidentally"_ slipped it inside The King's Redbox. Lelouch gnashed his teeth in intrigue.

Lelouch learned there are so many things to consider in Brexit.

Will Britain continue its regular interaction with the European financial sector under European Union regulations? What about trade tariffs? The European Economic Zone is waiting to close its doors. Or is it just the City of London who will be allowed to get in to play in Euro finance and trade? Will British nationals continue to enjoy free movement in the EU or will EU citizens be deprived of free movement in the United Kingdom? Then what is going to happen to the Channel Tunnel? Will Britain replace all EU laws on health, welfare, and employment?

That being laid out, there are so many laws. Parliament will have to draft around 40 bills. Around 30 if they're happy to get rid of some. Mostly health, welfare, and employment. Lelouch predicts employers, industrialists, and other cunning capitalists to secretly lobby politicians to not mention certain EU laws in the House of Commons when questions to replace said laws have been raised. A considerable amount of capital will be free again from additional unnecessary expenditure. Just one piece of the pie. The pie is also just one among other concessions to be served in the big Brexit buffet on March 29, 2019.

Her Majesty's Home Civil Service will be useful as Lelouch has come to learn. The Brexit Ministry Permanent Secretary informed Lelouch of their highfalutin vocabulary combined with their intricate web of bureaucracy. In Whitehall, no one has ever noticed a courageous draft policy going the drain or a detested jotted down idea of a bill getting shredded even if they heard it. They've been doing this for decades. They claim they're the ones who are really in charge of Britain. Lelouch will take note of that.

Lelouch enjoyed reading until sovereignty and border control were thoroughly discussed in the letter. It included the popular perspective.

Commonly misunderstood subjects among Brexiteers and Remainers. They all already have sovereignty and border control. Out of all people, he should know it the most. He is the King of England. And yet the British people think otherwise. Why can't they see the truth? Don't they realize their sovereignty is embodied by the sovereign, by The King? What do they think _"sovereign"_ stands for? It's as if he and his father and their ancestors never existed. It's almost insulting to their rank and office, and if Lelouch was sensitive he could've taken it personally.

Furthermore, what's the point of the Foreign and Commonwealth Office? Wave flags in front of foreigners to suggest they might be a country? Or the Home Office? What is the Independent Chief Inspector of Borders and Immigration doing then? Independently and chiefly inspecting French borders and immigration since it's the most relevant neighboring country whose people acknowledge they do have borders and immigration control?

Lelouch is annoyed by the ignorance of his own people on issues they passionately want to resolve. Principle over practical. Something he wondered if it will be a significant factor in the future. He knows it depends if English Parliament still exists by then. No. Actually, if referendums will still be an instrument of state by then. If this ignorance continues then there's no place for the people in his imperial government.

The problem then is how is he going to win their support at the same time. He obviously needs them. They are doctors, engineers, bankers, button-pushers, and soldiers. A modern empire will still need a lot of them despite innovations allowing management and labor less manpower. The former British Empire Lelouch wants to restore comprises 1/3rd of the Earth's surface.

"The Leader of the Opposition, Your Majesty." Group Leader Stadtfeld announced. Lelouch nearly jumped out of his chair. He redirected his sudden energy to his hips jerking forward. The documents in his lap flew down scattering across the floor in front of him. He didn't hear the door open. Was he too busy reading?

Lelouch swears Kallen could just pop out anywhere including the secret nuclear bunker in Scotland if he tried to hide there. She passes by like a ghost. She's so unremarkable in duty. Lelouch doesn't care if she's a gem at special occasions at this point. Sighing, he kneeled down the floor to pick up the papers. Kallen approached to help him. He didn't bother greeting her or anything. He just waited for her to finish. Pass what she gathered to him. Give her a nod for a half-baked thanks.

Field Marshal Waldstein was led in by a butler. Kallen quickly stood up from the floor. She leaves saluting to Lelouch at the door in haste. The butler follows behind her. A footman closes the door leaving the room. Waldstein bows from the neck.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty."

"Good afternoon, Field Marshal."

Lelouch folded the letter from the Brexit Permanent Secretary. He hid it in his pocket. Lelouch prepared fully in this meeting with Field Marshal Bismarck Waldstein.

Bismarck's parents are grocers in Grantham. None of them were formally educated. They did however encourage Bismarck to find his fortunate elsewhere. He lived his youth in menial labor. He made use of his time in public school education. He got scholarships. He joined the National Service. He eventually found his way in Royal Military Academy Sandhurst. Lelouch might've seen him in one or two of The Sovereign's Parade during his late father's reign.

Bismarck is a giant. His height reaches up to 7'0 feet. It was no surprise for Lelouch to know he was nicknamed _"Strong Statesman"_ in both Westminster and Whitehall and _"Giant General"_ in Sandhurst. He even got a name from The Sun _"Dicky the Big Feeted"_ under a bare photo of him in the beach with his wife. His muscular torso wasn't a surprise addition. It's The Sun. What's more intriguing is knowing Bismarck's reaction. He's usually stoic so it's a first to see some lip movement. Bismarck wasn't particularly fond of the name The Sun gave him according to Lelouch's sources. Especially the photo. He threatened to sue them. At least he should be grateful he's not on Page 3. His sources had a good laugh remembering the ordeal.

By sources, Lelouch meant the civil service. They gave him the necessary information to prepare for the meeting. Not sophisticated or detailed or precise or official as most well-known intelligence networks but it works. It might be for the best if Lelouch wanted to keep prying eyes away from him. Gottwald as Prime Minister is supposed to be getting all the attention. That's the price of government taking over from The Crown.

Gottwald gave Lelouch some bribed bureaucrats from every key government department for Lelouch to contact when he needs guidance on sensitive state matters. More like _"government gossipers"_ giving guidance on _"state gossips"_ in Lelouch's opinion based on what experience he had using them.

"I've heard rumors, Your Majesty." Oh don't they all. Lelouch snorted. He crossed his legs.

"What rumors?" Lelouch can't believe Bismarck came here to discuss buzz talk. "I hope your purpose here isn't what I think it is."

"It isn't. I assure you, Sir." Bismarck crossed his arms. "It's about you. You want a hand in government."

Lelouch gulped. He didn't know what to say. Bismarck has an overwhelming stature. His figure intimidates Lelouch. But no. Lelouch must carry on. He must be firm. Between the two of them, he is the only man who really matters. He shouldn't forget who he is. No matter who it is challenging him. He recovered smiling.

"Field Marshal Waldstein. You're not seriously taking the Prime Minister's word literally? I'm sure he's just an overzealous royalist bordering on obsession. Any mention of me from Gottwald is completely exaggerated. I can assure you that."

Bismarck nodded not uttering a word. Lelouch didn't like it. He frowned. "Is there something wrong, Field Marshal?"

Bismarck shook his head. "No. It's just he asked me to support his efforts to restore some privileges to the monarchy such as convening privy council meetings exclusively with Cabinet on a regular basis to discuss matters of state. He wants to give you a more audible voice."

 _That idiot! He single-handedly gave away our plans. What a moron! He'll hear from me for this._ Lelouch tilted his head to mask his awareness with confusion.

 _Kings and Queens of English past. Give me the boldness to arrest the Prime Minister and lock him in The Tower._

Lelouch stretched his neck so he could hear the satisfying sound of bones cracking, _Let him die of starvation. No. I'll chop his head off. Yes, I'll tear apart his genitalia!_ He wanted to hear it when he breaks Gottwald's neck.

 _I'll pull off his fingers! Hang his balls somewhere in Lincolnshire so the pigs could feast upon it. Throw his dick in The Thames! Cook his fingers in a fryer!_

 _But how could I choose? Toss coin perhap-_

Lelouch froze. He got an idea.

 _Toss coin._

 _"Coin."_

Two sides. Two chances.

Yes. Why didn't he see this before?

Of course.

"Field Marshal, I have a confession to make," Lelouch will see if Bismarck could still smell a rat in this one, "I have concerns for our prime minister. Mister Gottwald."

Bismarck leaned forward. Lelouch took this as a hint of his strong interest. Now the pitch, "He...has been sharing ideas to empower the monarchy. Turn my opinion into government policy. It...frightens me."

Bismark didn't reply. He either bought it or didn't. Lelouch continued, fumbling his fingers, "Bagehot in Eighteen-Sixty-Seven wrote about The Sovereign: _Has the right to be consulted, the right to encourage, the right to warn._ Exercising these rights win me the affection of my subjects. For that I reign. I do not rule.

"I do still govern. But me, my father, my grandfather, and other kings and queens who came before us, surrendered our right to rule to parliament. The Crown and Government are separate.

" _The Dignified and The Efficient._ I give legitimacy to government and government...governs in my name. I am apolitical. I ensure good governance. I make sure democracy, parliamentary supremacy, is the power of the land. The power of the people. Not me. Not..." Lelouch didn't want to say it but, "...The Crown."

Lelouch closed his eyes exhaling deeply. "Thankfully, he has only sent me more government paperwork. No big responsibilities for me to mess up." He waved papers above his head. "I'm not a politician. I'm young. Honestly I'm impressionable. I'm not ready. I'm...sorry." He tapped a fist on the chair armrest. "I tried to do my best. I want to be the best for our people. But now...it seems I have been foolish. I neglected the good name of The Crown."

Bismarck hesitated. "No, Sir. I'm sorry. It's my fault for bringing it up." To that Lelouch smiled.

"It was foolish of me," Bismarck went on, "It's not really your concern. It's state business. I should've probably get on with the business of the day, or rather the night." He smiled.

 _That was close_. Lelouch thought. He watched the dimming sun fade into twilight through the large windows of the room.

It is Bismarck who will be a valuable asset. Not Jeremiah. A prudent courtier who questions The King on his decisions and ideas will always be useful than a flatterer who praises The King through thick and thin. Another coin safe in Lelouch's pocket with his secret.

Lelouch now has two sides of two coins. Yet it is too early to predict Gottwald slipping up big time. Lelouch felt he was driven by his brief moment of anger earlier. Still, if it does happen Lelouch could save himself through Bismarck. Especially when The Strong Statesman becomes the Leader of the Nation in any scenario. Gottwald will be too deranged to look at for anybody to believe him so that's that. No need for contingency.

For the time he has right now, Lelouch has to make sure he gets everything he needs from Gottwald so he could have a proper game against Bismarck. Lelouch has to have the means to stand in his own feet.

Still, Gottwald will be Gottwald. A threat is still a threat. Lelouch needs to secure an insurance. He needs to find a way to keep Gottwald away from opportunists when the future has become difficult for Lelouch. Information in the hands of his enemies will be dangerous. Lethal if careless. This is the Information Age. The World Wide Web is at nearly everybody's disposal. A future checkmate could be a click away.

The door swung open. Heavy footsteps echoed across the hall behind it.

"Your Majesty!" Kallen ran in exclaiming.

"What's wrong?" Lelouch asked. Waldstein stood up from his chair.

"A woman broke into the State Apartments."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

To Kali-Maya: No, they're not lovers. And no, it's not a threesome.

To Patjeeson: The Commonwealth will be explored in the later chapters of the story. I can assure you that. ;)

Once more, thank you readers for following and/or making this story your favorite!


End file.
